


Of bad alcohol and body issues

by solboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, not proof read again i'm so sorry, they swear a lot lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solboo/pseuds/solboo
Summary: 13 friends in need of each other for comfort. They use bad decisions, alcohol, and each other to cope and sometimes? Maybe such a bad mix is okay.





	1. Introduction and really bad party

“Chan, come here and look at the cookies!”

 

Chan, the name of a man who’s daydreaming of dancing on stage all the time. Chan, the man who wants to be comfortable in his own body for once in his life.  
Instead, he’s working at fucking bath and body works trying to satisfy awful customers and he feels like shit 24/7. And it’s not only because of the smell of, well, bath.  
Thank fuck he doesn’t have to work today or he’ll smell even more of apple products testers he douses his wrist of because it’s a new, fresh, fruity product! Read that with a customer service voice.

 

He has a friend called Vernon who also goes by Hansol, but he prefers Vernon because it’s cooler or whatever.  
Or maybe because of the pressure of being different? It’s a fun mix of both.  
Oh, and they’re roommates.  
(Oh my god, they were roommates!)

“Chan I swear to God if you don’t come here now…”

Chan’s roommate also uses the they slash them pronouns sometimes. Chan recently introduced Vernon to what’s called ‘non binary’ and it stuck with him since then.

 

Completely unrelated but it smells like something’s burning right now.

“Oh my gosh, the fucking cookies!”

 

The cookies are a sad black color and they’re definitely not salvageable. Vernon tried to eat one thinking the taste would be fine despite the color and  
He Was Very Wrong.

“PFFGHGT PFGR!!!”  
“Wow, you can keysmash in real life? You’re the ultimate bottom.” the youngest scratches his chin for a more elaborate name. “Bottomus Maximus.”

Chan absolutely loses it in the living room while Vernon keeps trying to not die of food poisoning. The youngest’s signature squeaky laugh resonates in the room with Vernon’s coughs. Eventually in the midst of the chaos, one of their friends enters their apartment in hope that nothing too catastrophic is happening.

“Is someone dying? Is a pig dying?”  
“Jesus fuck Jeonghan, you can’t just come in like that.”  
One affirmative cough from Vernon.  
“I disagree.”

 

Jeonghan is somewhat Chan’s mentor. The older pushes Chan to do things he’s still unsure to do like going in the men’s restroom or checking the M case on a form. It’s those little things that can make someone sure of their identity and Chan’s very grateful to have such a strong influence on his side.  
While Jeonghan is a good gender influence he can be a bit on the bad influence side just like now when he picked the lock of his two youngest friends’ apartment door.

 

“Are you thinking about the Jihoon incident again?” Vernon’s coughing fit calmed down to say something maybe not quite appropriate.

“Yeah… Maybe.”

 

Jihoon is Jeonghan’s boyfriend. He’s a talented musician and brilliant compositor but he doesn’t seem to acknowledge it. He’s always in his room doing God knows what and gets out of it at ass o’clock to eat. His habit got so intense that Jeonghan had to learn his lockpicking skills to stop Jihoon for a moment so the latter can get better mentally and physically.

 

Vernon quickly realizes he maybe shouldn’t have said that but Jeonghan quickly reassures him that it’s okay.

“What should we do with these?” Chan gestures vaguely at the cookies. “They’re… um…”  
“If you weren’t daydreaming for so long, they wouldn’t be completely crispy burnt!” yells Vernon. He accidentally slaps Chan while he was talking with his hands.  
“Bro I was thinking of top surgery!”  
“That’s very valid. Vernon, you’re grounded.” Jeonghan butts in the conversation. ‘You’re grounded’ is typical for Jeonghan to say and even if he doesn’t have the power to actually ground his younger friends, they’re still offended and that’s what thrives Jeonghan to continue with his shenanigans.  
“You can’t just ground me!”  
“Anyways,” Jeonghan totally ignores Vernon and that leaves a very pouty Vernon on the floor. “speaking of top surgery, Jun just got her boobs.  
“No fucking way. She did all that without telling us.” Chan scrambles on the couch to sit correctly.

 

Indeed she did. She went through gender therapy for months until her doctor gave her the hormones she needs and later, the permission for a surgery. Jun is a trooper; she hides her insecurities behind a bright smile and a fake sense of narcissism. She also acts as a mother to her youngest friends while she can act like a baby sometimes. She’s full of surprises and that’s what makes her so likeable.

 

“Oops, it was supposed to be a secret.” Jeonghan fake gasps so badly the two youngest friends look at each other with the typical oh my god expression. “Just don’t tell anybody and act surprised when she makes the Grand Reveal.”  
“Oops, it was supposed to be a secret!” imitates Chan. “We get it, you can’t keep a secret more than two seconds.”

You know those looks anime villains do when they suspect something? Imagine Jeonghan doing this; looming ominously over Chan without saying anything, and then...  
“Chan, you’re also grounded.”  
“What the hell?!”

  
Seungkwan takes a look at the lovely biscuits in a tupperware. They’re covered in yellow icing and little pink hearts, it’s very Seungkwan pandering. She thanks Chan for sending them and takes a bite out of one of them and expects the flavor to be delicate and sweet.  
Nevermind that, they taste like shit. You can’t expect anything from Chan and Vernon.

 

Seungkwan, a beautiful girl with a beautiful voice. She wishes to be a singer so every time she goes out with her friends she makes sure to go to a karaoke room and sing like there’s no tomorrow. Maybe someone from SM or JYP can overhear her singing and scout her in their agencies.  
Just kidding! They wouldn’t want someone like her who’s easily irritated and who has no boobs.  
So she stuffs her bras everyday with cotton and tries to appear as elegant as possible in public. Not that it’s impossible when her friends are dumb as hell.

 

“Dumb bitch.” she says on the phone.  
“...Good evening to you too, Seungkwan.”  
She double checks the name on her phone to be sure not to go off on someone innocent and sighs in relief when the name on display is Chan’s.  
“Your food tastes like shit. What did you even do with them?”  
Silence. Seungkwan makes sure to breathe in the mic extra loudly so Chan can get a taste of how mad she is.  
“Uhh… I didn’t make them. Vernon burned them.”  
“You helped him hide how shit they are though?”  
Bingo. Silence again. As soon as Seungkwan ends the call, she hears her roommate Soonyoung entering the place like he (entirely) owns it.

“Feck!” he yells. “I was swarmed by little girls at work!”  
He works at Claire’s. Unbelievable. Seungkwan throws him a simple mhmm before going in the kitchen for some milk. Soonyoung continues talking while he throws himself on the couch.  
“They really like mister Hoshi there.”  
“Because he’s as childish as them. Heh.” Soonyoung simply ignores what she said in favor of continuing his monologue.  
“No one cared who I was until I had The Name…”  
“Shut the hell up and eat a cookie.”

Soonyoung doesn’t know what awaits him.

 

Soonyoung, or Hoshi like the people at work call him, is the best emotional support you can get if you like people who don’t like to have too much attention on their problems. It sounds like avoidance but Soonyoung knows how to not cross this border. He’s been distracting Seungkwan from her dysphoria like this.  
“Soonyoung, I feel like fucking shit I wish I didn’t have a dick.”  
“Oh shit do you want me to take it? Just. Yoinks! Two dicksss.”  
“You’re so stupid. I love you.”  
And that’s how he comfort his trans friends. Just stupid jokes without going too far into unknown territories. Or he simply hypes his friends up if they’re not feeling to miserable. Dysphoria is a bitch but Soonyoung can lighten the mood whenever someone’s feeling down. A good homie. It’s a perk of his hyperactivity.

 

  
“...it’s a new, fresh, fruity product! Here’s a sample, miss.”  
No, it’s not Chan. This time it’s Seokmin and they’re feeling like death in this Bath and Body works. Get the opposite of and I’m feeling God in this Chili’s tonight and you have what Seokmin’s feeling.  
“Stupid Chan getting the day off when I have to work in Hell.”  
It’s not as bad as Mingyu or Wonwoo working at Krispies Kreme or Seungkwan at Cinnabon, but work is still a personal hell when you have anxiety.

 

Seokmin, demiboy. They had a moment where they’d switch between being a cis man and being nonbinary. They finally settled with something that’s in between and is finally comfortable with themself. Their boyfriend, Soonyoung, is very proud of how they identify and won’t hesitate to shout ‘that’s my datefriend!” and holler like an animal whenever he has the occasion. Social anxiety who? We only got supportive companions! Let’s move forward in life, sunshine!

 

“Hello bitch!” emphasize on bitch.  
“Mingyu for fuck’s sake! I’m at work!”  
“Wow, you’re really uptight today. Is it because Chan isn’t there.”  
Chan is what keeps Seokmin relaxed in his personal Hell. They need a familiar presence around them or they morph into a very cold version of themself. The first time they froze up was a kind of a mess. Two customers tried to talk to them and kept trying to push out an answer. The customers talked to the manager about it and Seokmin is very lucky they got out of it with a warning only.  
“Yeah…” Seokmin presents a sad look at Mingyu. “By the way, aren’t you supposed to be at work?”  
“Guess what? I took the day off!” Mingyu twirls gracefully, showing off her new dress.  
“I bought this baby today! Isn’t she pretty?” Mingyu giggles. She’s 6 feet tall but it doesn’t stop her from being adorable.  
“Stop humanizing objects”  
Mingyu doesn’t care.  
“Do you think Junnie would like it?”  
“Honey, she’s your girlfriend. Of course she’s going to like it.”  
Mingyu pouts. Again, way too adorable.  
“I’m asking just in case…”

 

Mingyu, Mingyu… She’s a girl full of love and vitality. She can give love to her friends and girlfriend at any moment, even at her lower points.  
Her friends are pushing her to be a model but she’s very insecure of her appearance: skintone, how tall she is, passing… She’d love to apply at a model agency but she unfortunately lacks in confidence.  
She can be a bit shy with strangers but she’s a complete clown with her friends.

 

“Anyways Minnie, do you want to hang out at Wonwoo and Minghao’s place after work?” She lifts one eyebrow up. “There will be alcohol!”  
“Oh man, I can’t wait to be the first to pass out and remember jack shit!”

 

  
Seokmin passed the fuck out. Jihoon is doing his best to put them in the safest position possible and he’s helped by Seungcheol so he doesn’t accidentally break their neck.

In the background, Vernon’s drinking vodka like it’s water and Joshua’s doing their best to do the same and is failing miserably. Jihoon can see in the corner of his eye how Chan is silently encouraging Joshua. The poor fool has a giant crush on them but can’t bring himself to tell them and Joshua can’t take a hint to save themself. It’s amusing to watch sometimes but it’s mostly frustrating. Jihoon wants to shove them in a closet and let them fuck or whatever.

I took her to my penthouse then I fricked it, yells Minghao.

 

It’s a pain to be around alcohol for Jihoon. He knows he has to restrain himself for his liver but he also wants to let loose and scream and shout and… do whatever young people do instead of just drinking out of misery. His doctor told him to stop drinking so much but what’s he gonna do? Listen?  
Absolutely not.  
So he drinks.  
Drinks.  
Drinks, until oops, someone’s picking him up.  
It’s his loving boyfriend of 2, Jeonghan. His arms are so comfy he can just sleep there.  
Zzz…  
Now he’s done it.

 

  
“Damn bitch, did he just fall asleep like that?” asks Seungcheol. Jeonghan gives him a worried look and everything pieces together in Seungcheol’s mind.  
He leaves them to see what the other kids are doing. Minghao is drinking wine like a pretentious asshole, that’s normal. Seokmin and Soonyoung are passed out on the same place, also normal. The rest are doing body shots out of Wonwoo’s belly button. Kinda gross.

 

Seungcheol is kind of like the supportive dudebro of the group except that he’s bi. He’s also the dad of the group even though he’s the youngest in his family. He’s always ready to hear your problems and calm you down whenever something goes badly. He has his moments when his a childish puppy and you can honestly wonder who’s the oldest in this happy group of friends.

 

“Seungcheol…” Chan brings the eldest closer for a hug and Seungcheol almost pours his Smirnoff on the white carpet of Minghao and Wonwoo’s living room. Close call. “I looove you but I love Joshua even more, hehe.” Chan giggles so hard he leans even more into Seungcheol. It would be cute if he wasn’t drunk off his face. Minghao separates them.  
“Wow, that’s rude.” Minghao gently takes Chan in his arms like a baby.  
“I love you too Minghaooo, hehe, but-”  
“but less than Joshua, I get it.”

  
Minghao is a little frustrated when they sees Seungcheol leaving to drink more. They don’t want to babysit Chan when he’s in his love mode because it’s always Joshua this, Joshua that like, Jesus Christ man, just tell the person you want to die for them.  
So they just leaves him.  
Like an asshole.

 

It’s always nice to be really drunk for Minghao. They’re mostly drunk off of wine and people constantly tell them how sad it is but they think it’s poetic. They’re an art hoe so obviously wine is the alcohol to go for parties.  
It’s also nice because they think a bit less of their genitals.  
“Mister Key from SHINEE own this pussy!!!”  
Or more, if you see it like that.  
They’re not uncomfortable with their genitals but wouldn’t be less uncomfortable with something else between their legs. It’s a weird experience.

 

“Fuck yeah, he owns my pussy too!” Soonyoung somehow sobered up a little bit to yell. A miracle. Wonwoo gives him a look.  
“You have a dick, penisman.”  
“Men can have pussies too. Inclusion.”  
Wonwoo has to look at the camera like they’re in the Office.  
“Forget it.”

 

Wonwoo sometimes forget they’re as goofy as the rest of the group. They think that keeping a resting bitch face all the time makes them better than their friends but it’s not. They’re as stupid as everybody else and they need to admit it. Period.  
They got the nickname tibetan sand fox as a result and that’s another stupid point in their books!

 

“Yeah Wonwoo,” they can hear a distant yell from Jeonghan. “men can have pussies too!”  
They just ignore them in favor of talking to Joshua.

They’re a little tipsy; the walk from the living room to the kitchen is a bit difficult but it’s doable.  
They can see Jun sprawled on a blushing red Mingyu. They’re adorable together.  
“Mingyu honey, I love you so much.”  
They can also see Seungcheol bench pressing Jihoon near a very pissed off Jeonghan. Hilarious.

“Sup, Shua.”  
Joshua is sipping on some watered down vodka. They’re pretending to drink straight vodka to look cool but they don’t know that everybody saw them pouring water and syrup in it before.  
“Hey Wonwoo.”  
Wonwoo pour some more blue liquid in their cup and settles down on one of the counters. Joshua can’t help but hiccup.

Joshua is cute but dangerous. They won’t hesitate to prank you at any time when they’re in a mischievous mood and whoever’s with him needs to watch out.  
It’s mostly Seungcheol.  
Joshua is genderfluid and doesn’t like to fit the androgynous stereotype all the type. Sometimes they’re very masc and sometimes they’re just plain old Joshua. And when they’re very fem, it arouses a certain someone…

“Bruv,” Wonwoo starts. “Do you know someone’s been eyeing you for a while?” Joshua can smell the alcohol in Wonwoo’s voice.  
“...No? Why would someone be interested in me anyways?”  
Wonwoo puts their hands on Joshua’s shoulders. They always do that when they’re about to be fake deep and Joshua just wants to escape.  
Unfortunately for them, Wonwoo has a death grip on them.  
“Open your goddamn eyes, Joshua. Love is closer than you think it is.” Wonwoo looks up to think and Joshua tries to leave.  
“Remember the vine: you think someone’s fam? Well, they’re actually bae.”  
Joshua is pretty sure that this is not like how the vine goes.


	2. Mall and infatuation

It’s 5am, the party is over and you can see a bunch of bodies and limbs jumbled together.

“Ouch, what the fuck…”  
Vernon gets up from under Chan, Joshua, and Minghao. They’re all sleeping peacefully despite their position and Vernon snorts at Chan hugging Joshua like they’re the only person that matters.  
Actually, it’s probably the case.

He beelines to the kitchen and meets Jihoon there. The older is making coffee while listening to a Madonna song Vernon forgot the name of.

“‘Sup, Wormy.”  
“Only Jeonghan is allowed to call me that.” Jihoon puts a hand on his forehead and groans. “But I’ll make an exception for you… for now.”

It’s always funny to see Jihoon tolerate everything Jeonghan does to him. One time, Jeonghan went to Gamestop to shower his boyfriend with love and the latter, not normally fond of skinship, let Jeonghan hug him and kiss him in the middle of the shop. Seungcheol, who’s also working there, looked at them and later told Soonyoung what happened. Soonyoung always wants to hug Jihoon and always gets rejected so you can imagine how he felt at that moment.

“Wow, I’m lucky today.”  
“You sure are.” Jihoon keeps his hand on his forehead. “I somehow sobered up around 4am and woke up. I feel like shit though.”  
Beep! Coffee is done!  
“You know the coffee will make your headache worse later, right?”  
“I don’t give a shit!”  
Jihoon takes his cup and leaves to sit on the couch in the living room. His boyfriend is snoring away and occasionally snorting. It’s cute and Jihoon doesn’t hesitate to take short video of Jeonghan sleeping as if he doesn’t already watch him sleep in real life.  
Whipped.

  
It’s 6am and miss Jun is up.  
“Skincare…”  
She always starts her morning by taking care of her skin no matter what. Mingyu sometimes tell Jun she’s too extreme with skincare sometimes but she doesn’t care. She needs to feel fresh and ready for what mean things life can throw her.  
One time someone called her a man and Jun could handle the insult by insulting them back and shutting them up in the process. ‘It's the skincare!’ she told Mingyu and the latter couldn’t help but laugh.

She washes her face in Minghao’s bathroom sink and takes the products from her purse. She gently massages her face with the first product, washes her face, takes the second product and gently slap her face with toner. It’s a therapeutic routine.  
Jun suddenly feels a familiar embrace from behind.  
“To start off the day right?” asks Mingyu.  
“To start off the day right.” confirms Jun.  
They embrace each other and kiss, and kiss, and kiss…

 

“Kids, you better wake the fuck up because I have something planned for you.”  
Collective groan. Seungcheol always plans something without telling anybody for the fun surprise. Most of the time, his couch potato friends (basically all of them) don’t want to go but still have fun at the end. Seungcheol is the dad they don’t deserve but need for physical activities.

“No offense Cheol, but we’re all hungover and we need to rest.” complains Joshua. They’re still in Chan’s tight embrace and it’s making all their friends chuckle.  
“You’ll be fine. We’re going to the mall to eat and go shopping.”  
This perks up the ears of Jun and Minghao, the shoppaholics. Soonyoung gets up to stand next to Seungcheol.  
“Oh em gee, can I got to the sex shop?”  
Seungcheol chokes on his spit.  
“Y-yes you can go to the sex shop, Soonyoung.”

 

Thankfully, the mall isn’t too far away from Minghao and Wonwoo’s place. The latter works at Krispy Kremes there and will not forget to drop by to laugh at their coworkers’ faces for having the day off. Jokes on them, they have a long shift the day after.  
Well, it’s good that they work with Mingyu. they can endlessly bother them when they’re bored.

Seokmin went straight to Subway but was dragged off by Seungkwan to H&M.  
“I need emotional support.” is all she said before forcing Seokmin into the fashion struggles she’s into.  
She’s a cute girl with needs of cute clothes but she’s still a bit scared of going alone in the women’s clothing section, especially in the underwear section.  
“I need new bras so please act like you’re my partner and help me.”  
“Damn, I’ll be lowkey cheating on Soonyoung today.”  
“Just shut up.”  
They go through what Seungkwan calls the normal safe zone (anything other than underwear) for a while. Seungkwan sees a cute tube top to match with an extreme cropped hoodie before slowly making her way into Underwear Danger Zone. Seokmin reassures her it’ll be fine and nobody will say anything to her, and with that they dive in.

“Oh my God Minnie, look at this bra!”  
It’s a white, lacy bra that goes with an equally as lacy panty. It’s cute and fits Seungkwan’s image perfectly.  
“Yeah it’s cute.” Seokmin starts. “I might as well buy a set too so we match.” Seungkwan gasps.  
“Teehee we’ll be matching!”  
They get some stares from some ladies but at least not from what Seungkwan fears.

  
Meanwhile, Joshua and Chan are shopping at Zara to see what overpriced clothing items they can look at without buying.  
Before going, Chan asked Joshua to go with him while stuttering so badly. It didn’t go too badly because Joshua told him he’s like a cute baby deer tumbling on ice.  
Oh Joshua, the effect that you have on Chan…

“Channie, do you think I’d look good in that dress?”  
It’s a long sparkly black cocktail dress. It would display the pretty curves of Joshua’s body and would definitely show off a big portion of their thigh.  
Wow. Thigh.  
Wow. Body.  
Just thinking of it makes Chan’s brain momentarily crash. Joshua worries for how long Chan doesn’t reply to them until he comes back down to planet Earth to reply with something weepingly weak.  
“Oh uh, yeah you’d look uh… Amazing! Yeah!”  
Before Joshua can look disappointed, Chan snatches some matte black heels from somewhere and shows them to them.  
“You’d look good with them too! Spicy combi!”  
Chan can literally feel his sweat roll all over his body from thinking about how hot his love of his life would look in this dress and from the stress. Thankfully for him, Joshua giggles and takes the heels with the dress.  
“Thanks man, I’ll put them on.” They wink before disappearing in a changing room, and goodbye Chan’s dignity because he made the most ridiculous victory pose ever.

  
Seungcheol did his own thing and is now Minghao, Junhui, and Mingyu’s personal cart for beauty products. He said he’s just here to land a hand but he’s actually here to hear what can are the best products out there for his own skin.  
“Oh Junnie look!” Mingyu says. “This lip gloss is so cute!”  
“Gosh you’re so right” Jun taps Minghao’s shoulder and grins from ear to ear. “Look at this shade of pink.”  
“Oh wrow. That’s Seungkwannie.”  
Jun looks mischievous as hell and Minghao knows exactly what that means.  
“You know what that means?” And Jun asks anyways. Mingyu gasps.  
“Girls’ night plus Minghao! I missed that.”  
While they’re talking, Seungcheol checks out the brand new creamy concealers and the very cute panda blush. The panda package is so cute he might as well buy one later with some kind of powder or concealer for his whole no makeup makeup look.

  
As if yesterday wasn’t enough, Jeonghan’s only goal here is to get the vodka. He’s at the alcohol aisle trying to find the better tasting one at the cheaper price to mix it with his favorite beer; apple rhubarb beer and vodka make the perfect mix. He’ll have to hide it from his boyfriend if he doesn’t want any accident.  
After he fulfilled his goal, he meets with Soonyoung at the sex shop. The latter is looking at some funky looking dildos and buttplugs. He’s pretty wild.

“Oh hey dude what’s up.” Soonyoung says when he notices Jeonghan. “Check out those huge fucking ones.” He points at them as if Jeonghan can’t see them. Fool. “Ugh imagine me using them with Seokie.”  
“I’d rather not, thank you.” Jeonghan doesn’t go here often but he’s been thinking of buying something special for himself. He checks every aisle and goes through some more or less wild objects until he finds what he desires.  
“Hehe. Strap-on.”  
“I don’t want to imagine you and Jihoon having sex.”  
“Fucking fool.”

  
Vernon is having a blast at Krispy Kremes with Wonwoo. They keep making faces at the employees so they can be distracted and can possibly get in trouble. What a great friend.

“Mingyu and I keep telling Minghao to reenact the vine but they don’t want to have the attention on them.” complains Wonwoo. “It’d be great, they can be famous like that.”  
“I don’t think they want to get scolded by the manager for knocking off the sign.” says Vernon.

They ordered the greasiest looking donuts and are sharing them between the two of them. At this point, Vernon looks like a goblin that hasn’t eaten for 10 days and is shoveling anything he can in his black hole of a mouth. He get some stares but he got used to it since he’s in a pretty weird friend group.  
“Jesus Christ, calm down. You don’t want to choke on grease.”  
“Mm fine thmamk you.”  
And right after that, he chokes on some crumbs.

  
Jihoon is just hanging out at Gamestop. He may be working there too but he’s just a big slut for video games. He’s a slut for all the good, big franchises, but the bad rip-offs… Oh man.  
He loves to collection bad bootlegs and gift them to his gamer friends. One time he bought a Minecraft rip-off for Seungcheol and the latter complained about it.  
“Build a dirt house for me. Mwah!”  
Seungcheol built a dirt dick in honor of Jihoon and never touched the game again. Worth it.

  
“Alright kids, was it fun?” asks Seungcheol.  
They’re all sitting around the mall fountain; A bit dangerous when you know how some of them are. Not so surprisingly, the Jungyuhao gang has the most bags while Vernon and Wonwoo have nothing on them.  
“Hell yeah dude, I bought a matching bra and panty set with Seungkwan.” reveals Seokmin. Soonyoung growls at that and Jihoon just hides his face in Jeonghan’s shoulder.

 

They’re back in their own homes. Chan’s face feels so red from all the interactions he had with Joshua. He goes to his bedroom, makes himself cozy under the blanket and slips his hand under his boxers.  
Joshua’s praises.  
Joshua’s wink.  
Them in that beautiful dress…  
The two of them together...

The door bursts open with Vernon looking as excited as a cat around catnip.  
“Yo Chan, how did it go with the love of your life?” Vernon bounces up and down to show his interest. “Good? Bad? Did you flirt? Did anything happen really?”  
“I uh. Go in the kitchen and make some tea. I’ll tell you there."  
“Alrighty!”  
And Vernon excitedly leaves, leaving a disappointed Chan. He removes his hand from under the cover and goes wash his hand to satisfy Vernon’s curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still didn't proof read it i'm so sorry gfdhjgdy

**Author's Note:**

> sup sluts this is something i wanted to write for a long time and it finally happened!  
> give me kudos and maybe comment under this to let me know you like this first chapter :}
> 
> hmu on twt @gyuuumong


End file.
